wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Joline Maza
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=tom |birth = 899 NE}} Joline Maza is an Aes Sedai and for a while a loyalist Sitter of the Green Ajah. She has two Warders, Blaeric Negina and Fen Mizar . Appearance and Abilities Joline is slender and pretty, with large brown eyes .She is taller than Merilille Being a Sitter in the Hall for a while means that Joline is also a high-ranking sister and a strong channeller by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she has the strength needed to use the Travel weave. This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 17(5). Joline is quite good in the traditional Aes Sedai method of Healing and she is better at it than Teslyn . History Joline is 101 years old, she was born in 899 NE and went to the Tower in 913 NE. After seven years as Novice and five as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 925 NE. Activities White Tower Joline stood with Elaida when Siuan Sanche was deposed, and was one of the Aes Sedai who took Siuan into custody. When Siuan escaped, Elaida put Joline in charge of finding and capturing her. Due to her lack of progress, Elaida subjected Joline to a penance of her choosing . The Green Ajah was incensed by this and elected Joline as a Sitter in the Hall . Elaida demoted Joline and sent her, along with Teslyn Baradon, to Ebou Dar as ambassadors to Queen Tylin of Altara . For the two of them it was like as an exile . Ebou Dar She meets Matrim Cauthon inside the Tarasin Palace and has a debate over whether he should be returned to the White Tower, with the Rebel Aes Sedai embassy that are there as well . Joline discusses Nynaeve and Elayne with Teslyn. She would prefer to wait in Ebou Dar until Elaida makes a major mistake and is deposed . When the Seanchan invade Ebou Dar, Joline is poisoned with Forkroot by Teslyn . Joline's Warders tried to get her out of the city but they were unsuccessful. Setalle Anan discovered Joline and brought her to the Wandering Woman, where Mat met her and agreed to help her escape Ebou Dar . Mat finally manages to set his plan of escape into motion with the help of Egeanin Tamarath and the captive sul'dam. Joline is not thrilled with the notion of having to wear the a'dam but Setalle convinces her to go along with it . Egeanin brings Setalle, Joline, Fen and Blaeric with her to the Tarasin Palace to join Mat and the others and all of them flee from Ebou Dar . In Valan Luca's show After fleeing Ebou Dar, Mat's group joins up with Valan Luca's Traveling Show as a cover to escape Seanchan notice . Edesina, Joline, Teslyn, Bethamin, Renna and Seta all stay in the same small circus wagon but after days of being cooped up together, the Aes Sedai and sul'dam are nearly at each other's throats . The three Aes Sedai sense a huge amount of saidar to the north, when Rand and Nynaeve are cleansing saidin. Joline wants to head east to Illian . Edesina, Joline and Teslyn channel frequently despite Mat's warnings. Bethamin, Renna and Seta offer to collar them. Mat cannot get the a'dam away from them . Joline is curiously absent after Renna stabs Egeanin . While the show is stopped outside the town of Jurador, Mat walks into Joline's caravan to find her slapping Bethamin. Mat picks her up and spanks her soundly. She channels at him, to find that nothing happens. She then begins throwing things at him with the One Power to see if that works. She is pulled aside by Teslyn who demands that she stops doing that . Joline then takes Bethamin under her wing and begins to teach her how to use the One Power. Bethamin becomes like a novice to her. Seta Zarbey asks to be taught how to channel and is refused due to her age. She then copies the weave Bethamin used and is now taught by a reluctant Joline and Edesina Azzedin . She then finds out that Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag is a High Lady of Seanchan and continuosly approaches her about forming a truce with the White Tower. Finally things get out of hand and Selucia slaps an a'dam on her and hands it to Tuon who forces control over her. Mat defuses the situation and takes the bracelets off her and buries them with the promise that Joline won't bother Tuon again . After the disappearance of the Shiotan ghost village, Joline, Edesina and Teslyn inspect the area but find nothing . Traveling with the Band After a skirmish with Darkfriends in Maderin, Mat and the rest of his group decide to leave Luca's show. While riding through Altara they meet up with the Band of the Red Hand and begin to travel with them . When they rejoin the Band of the Red Hand, the nobles bow to Teslyn, Joline and Edesina and even Bethamin and Seta . Teslyn, Joline and Edesina assist and also interfere in Mat's plans to disrupt the Seanchan army in northeast Altara . When Furyk Karede enters the band's camp to bring Tuon back to Ebou Dar, Sheraine Caminelle who has been made damane also accompanies him. Joline tries to get Melitene to let her go, but instead is shielded by Sheraine herself, who is now known as Mylen. Mat manages to get Melitene to release the shield . She takes part in the battle between the Seanchan force that is trying to kill Tuon for the one hundred thousand gold crown reward and the Band of the Red Hand. She has to stand near the front ranks in order to feel in danger. After beating the Seanchan, Joline claims Mat now owes her, but Musenge says that it was crossbows, not her that settled the day . Joline tells Mat the Aes Sedai are leaving and demands horses from him. He refuses . She rides with Mat into the cursed village of Hinderstap with the other sisters and her Warders. They stop at the finest inn for a bath . They are attacked by the crazed villagers when nightfall comes. The Aes Sedai fight back with fireballs when the townsfolk turn murderous. The group only just manages to escape the village and wait the night away before entering the village again at daybreak to find everyone is back to normal . Once the Band reaches Caemlyn she decides to takes Mat's leave and journey back to the White Tower with Teslyn and Edesina . Joline sends a letter to Setalle Anan that the Aes Sedai party arrived safely at the White Tower. She also sends her regards to Mat saying that she thanks him for everything . She does not mention the joke that Mat organized to her. es:Joline Maza Category:Sitters Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:POV character Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai